


Burn It to the Ground

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, I'm bored, fire aftermath, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Galo: "What do we agree on not to do?"Lio: "Not to burn the house down."Galo: "And what did you do?"Lio: "Making you dinner."Galo: "......."Lio:"......."Galo: "......."Lio: "......And burned the house down."
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 35





	Burn It to the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble to switch my mood.

It started as an attempt……

……And ended up in an accident.

The sirens were wailing behind them, red truck parked right at the side of the road along with a white ambulance. The firemen were currently assessing the whole situation while the emergency medical team was here just to supervise any possible injuries.

Lio sat at the back of the ambulance, a security blanket warped around his shoulder and holding a bottle of water between his palms. There a few spots of soot staining his face but miraculously unharmed. The medic staying with him was minding his own business as he waited for his coworkers to finish surveying the situation.

Lio could see Galo from where he sat, talking with Ignis as the rest of Burning Rescue trying to figure out the cause of fire. Meis and Gueira were out of town tonight for some business, so Lio won’t bother to call them. Besides, he doubted nobodies had not called them yet, he would be in for another lecture in the morning.

When he was lost in his own thoughts, Galo had finished talking to Ignis and was coming towards him. He looked tired and exasperated, “What do we agreed on not to do, Lio?”

“Burn the house down.” Lio averted his gaze, cheek tainting pink in embarrassment.

“And what did you do?”

“Making you dinner.” That was part of the truth.

Galo stared at him, “……” and he stared back, “……” It went on for several seconds before Lio caved and told the truth, “And burned the house down.” It wasn’t totally his fault, it’s been difficult to learn how to gauge what’ to hot and what’s not and he was too used to controlling a fire that he once used to own. His boyfriend just sighed a deep breath, like he suddenly lost his strength. He warped big and strong arms around Lio, trapping him in a comforting bear hug, “You almost gave me a heart attack, you know? I was so worried about you getting hurt.”

“I’m sorry.” Lio mumbled into Galo’s shirt, but Galo shushed him, “No, it’s my fault too. I should have make sure you can handle it but leaving you unsupervised. So, I’m sorry too.” The case was that Lio had misjudged the flame of the stove and in his panic, he accidentally tipped the oil onto the counter, which the flame happily ate up and turned it into a merry little hot party.

“It’s a good thing that only the stove and the wall are charred. The rest of it was still in tip top condition.” A rough hand rubbed along Lio’s spine, calming him. Lio could fell asleep like this if not for Lucia bellowing on the top of her lungs calling for Galo, “HEY!!! BIG G! WE’RE OFF NOW! DON’T MAKE ANOTHER FIRE, OK? I DON’T WANT MY FRIENDS TO BE DEAD, YA HEAR ME!?” It ended with Ignis shooing the girl back into the truck and the rest of the squads trickled back to the station along with the truck. The medic declared Lio was uninjured and was free to go with Galo.

When they were back into the house, the kitchen was soaked and the wall behind the stove was charred beyond recognition. Well, at least the rest of it was fine. “You’re helping me to clean up. But, let’s grab some snack and get to bed. I’m beat.”

Lio was easily convinced.

It’s been a really hectic night and Lio was glad he could sleep it off for now, before trying to deal with it in the morning.


End file.
